


Worst Stakeout Ever

by all_these_things_that_ive_done



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy is getting off on embarrassing Jake and also getting off on being bossed around by Rosa, Desperation, F/M, Multi, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, consensual humiliation kink, dom!Rosa, subby Jake, this is just some porn I wanted to get out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_these_things_that_ive_done/pseuds/all_these_things_that_ive_done
Summary: Amy dipped into her sexy whisper. "We're gonna get the hot mean lady to embarrass you real bad, because it makes me happy."(Heed the tags!)(in 'The Slaughterhouse' Amy makes Jake drink a lot of water and he really needs to pee, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since)





	Worst Stakeout Ever

I. Amy

 

"Amy's been making me drink a ton of water," Jake said, and watched Rosa's lips curl into the evillest smirk he'd ever seen.

The next day, Rosa approached Amy, looking incredibly smug. "Heard you've been making Jake drink a ton of water," Rosa said to Amy.

"Why are you acting like that's dirty?" Amy said, trying to sound cool and chill, but clearly unnerved. "Rosa, that's not dirty, it's healthy. How could that even be dirty?"

Rosa just smirked harder.

"No really," Amy said. "What?"

Rosa whispered in her ear. 

"Oh my god," Amy said. "How is that sexy? Who even thinks of that?"

But when Amy was alone, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She heard Rosa's low voice in her head. You're trying to get him desperate, Rosa's voice said. You're trying to force him to have to piss himself in front of you.

Amy told herself she was just going to take a little nap, but when she closed her eyes she kept imagining Jake's adorable, helpless, desperate face as he tried to hold himself together. She could see him whimper, trying so hard not to lose control of his body, not to lose control of his cock, until his legs were shaking with the effort. Amy slipped a hand into the waistband of her pajama pants, massaging herself, at first just to ease the tension, and then harder and faster, using her other hand to tease at her nipple through her cotton tanktop.

Which is how Amy was in the middle of a flush-faced, teeth-grinding orgasm when Jake walked in.

"Whoa," Jake said. "Always figured you'd be the one walking in on me jerkin' it. Which, now that I think of it, has totally already happened." 

Amy caught her breath, startled. She was halfway to an apology when Jake interrupted her with a long, messy kiss as he climbed into bed next to her. 

"Do you wanna go, babe?" Jake said, hand on her shoulder, ever so close to her pounding heart. "Because I am literally always down."

Amy looked Jake right in the eyes, and then right in the crotch, and thought about it. Jake's phone buzzed.

"So, Rosa just texted me. 'You find Amy yet?' Amy, this is some seriously sexy intrigue, but: what is happening?"

Amy groaned. "Rosa's manipulating us," she sighed. "Rosa told me something crazy that she knew would turn me on, and she wanted you to know about it."

"Babe. Like I said. Me? Always down."

Amy took a deep breath, and told him.

"Oh god," Jake said. "That's the worst idea ever, and also I'm more turned on than I've ever been in my life."

Amy smiled, melting. Jake was so sincere. It still felt stupid, but they could be stupid together.

Jake, who knew Amy could be teased into some very rewarding roleplay, made his voice breathy and low, and cocked an eyebrow. "So. Do you have a scenario?"

Amy bit her lip. "This is going to sound crazy, but..."

"Babe. Shoot."

"I think Rosa should...be involved." Amy felt a rough twinge in her pajama pants again that confirmed yes, that was definitely what she wanted. "Like, if she made you do it. And I got to watch."

"I feel like maybe I should make a decision when my dick is less hard," Jake said. "But also that might never happen again, so."

Amy pushed Jake to the bed, and he managed to pull his pants off on the way. Amy straddled him, kissing him long and dirty, and settled her hips on his, definitely feeling what he was talking about. She leaned up close, and dipped into her sexy whisper. "We're gonna get the hot mean lady to embarrass you real bad, because it makes me happy."

"Fuck," Jake whispered as his body jolted. "Fuckfuckfuck."

"Did you just come from me saying so?"

"Ames, you know I did."

 

II. Jake

Why was this sexy, again? Didn't matter. Jake was super into it, and he knew there was no escape.

Jake and Rosa were on a stakeout in an abandoned house. In the hours of downtime they had in between taking opportunities to peer out the window, Rosa had started setting up the scene. She put a laptop on the dresser, so Amy could skype in from home. With an authoritative grunt in her voice, Rosa had made sure Jake had been drinking all the water Amy had been telling him to drink. Jake had been texting Amy that no, Rosa wasn't letting him take bathroom breaks. He was fine for now, but had a feeling it was going to be a problem soon.

Jake had suggested he could stand in, or at least near, the bathroom, and Rosa wasn't having it. Too hard for Amy to watch in a cramped space. Too easy to cheat, and bow out at the last second. 

"Nobody lives here, and the whole city smells like urine anyway," Rosa said flatly. "You can piss on the bedroom floor."

"God you're mean," Jake said, half in awe, and definitely excited about it.

"I mean, you definitely shouldn't piss on the bedroom floor, because it's weird and gross," Rosa continued. "But you're into me telling you it's weird and gross."

"Yeah, and pretty sure you're also way into it," Jake said. "But we shouldn't flirt until Amy's here. Is she ready?"

Rosa got Amy on the skype chat. Amy had just gotten home.

"Take off your clothes," Rosa told Amy. Jake gasped. "Not you," Rosa clarified, to Jake.

Amy inhaled sharply. "Can I go to the bedroom first?"

"No," Rosa said sternly. "You agreed to do as I told you. Get in your underwear, and leave your clothes on the floor."

"The safeword is 'chupacabra,'" Jake reminded, helpfully.

"I'm fine," Amy told Jake kindly. "I agreed to get slightly uncomfortable, because that's..."

"Super hot," Rosa finished. 

Amy nodded, and started unbuttoning her work shirt. Rosa looked satisfied as Amy slid out of her clothes, revealing a super cute pale blue bra and undies. 

"You can sit on the couch to touch yourself while you watch," Rosa said. "But push your bra straps off your shoulders. I want to see some cleavage."

"Rosa," Amy squeaked, breathlessly. "You're so hot."

"Yeah," Rosa said smugly. "I know." 

"God damn," Jake whispered, loudly, and Rosa shot him a look so mean that his already-hard cock shivered. 

Rosa took out a piece of chalk and drew a large square on the floorboards. "Once you start to feel like you need to go, no leaving the box." 

"Okay," said Jake, who was already feeling some pressure in his bladder. But it wasn't that bad yet. Probably. "And Amy can like. Watch me struggle." 

Amy smiled from the skype window, and bit her lip. God, she was so pretty. One of Amy's nipples was sliding out of her bra, and Rosa had noticed that too.

"Yeah. And I'll make fun of you. You can beg for me to let you go." Rosa said. "But I won't."

"Unless I safeword," Jake said.

"Unless you safeword, yeah."  
"Okay," Jake said. "Okay, frig, I can definitely feel it. Gonna be a problem."

"What's gonna be a problem?" Rosa said, acting disgusted now, like they hadn't just been negotiating. 

"I..." Jake's throat went dry. Rosa was really good at acting, Jake thought. She had changed the scene all of a sudden, making it feel like this was a new, embarrassing problem that they hadn't just planned. And Jake was blushing, a stupid amount. "I really need to pee."

"Ew," Rosa said. Again, so genuine. "That's such a dumb gross problem to have in front of your coworker. You have to hold it, anyway. This stakeout is really important." 

"Ahhhhh," Jake breathed, the pressure building in his bladder, forcing his cock to twitch. 

Jake saw Amy lean forward toward the camera, running a finger lightly along her exposed nipple, to turn herself on. His life was so beautiful and weird, Jake thought. 

"Are you not going to be able to hold it?" Rosa asked, screwing up her face. 

"I will," Jake said, through gritted teeth. God, the pressure was so much worse all of a sudden. He squeezed his legs together and tried not to bob up and down, not to let scene-Rosa know how bad it was. 

"You don't look like it," Rosa said. "You look like you're about to wet your pants." 

"I'm obviously fine," protested Jake, who was not fine.

"Shame you can't use the bathroom," Rosa said.

"I have to pee so bad," Jake said. Tears were welling up in his eyes now, and his voice was strained. His erection was visible through his jeans, and it hurt. Jake could see Amy noticing, reaching down to touch herself. 

"Too bad," Rosa said. 

"Oh fuck," Jake said, as a short, hot burst streamed out of him, leaving a dark streak on his jeans. He could hold out a little while longer, but not much.

Jake could see Amy arching her back, pressing her hips out, getting so into pleasuring herself to his humiliation that she didn't care how it looked. Which was rare, for Amy.

"What kind of idiot pisses himself during a stakeout," Rosa snapped, and Jake balled up his fist in his crotch and tried so hard to hold it back, all the pressure mounting.

Rosa sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand inside her pants, which -- wow. Okay.

Jake let out a high-pitched cry as he couldn't hold it any more, hot and wet streaming down his legs and spreading to soak his jeans, stream hitting the floor with a wild relief. He was helpless to stop it, completely humiliated for --

Amy let out a long, low moan and then started breathing hard, catching her breath. Jake knew the sound of an Amy orgasm. He was wet, and embarrassed, and still somehow a little bit proud.

Rosa hadn't made a sound, but she seemed satisfied, and calmer. She smiled at him, not acting this time. "You're a mess, dude."

Jake realized he still had a boner. It was extra visible now that his soaked pants were sticking to him. Rosa and Amy seemed to notice at the same time, which was still embarrassing.

"You know," Amy said, still flirty, "you can take care of that."

"Keep it in your pants," Rosa said quickly. "Like, you can still jerk off. Just literally keep it in your pants. Don't want to see it. We're not that close."

"We're not?" Jake said, a little incredulous. "I mean, that's not a problem, I totally respect your boundaries --"

"Stop talking," Rosa said.

"'Kay." 

"And get to it," Amy said, in her sexy voice. She had been emboldened by Rosa's bossiness, which might have been the whole point. Amy pressed her lips together and started playing with herself again. Jake reached into his soaking wet pants. He was still shaking at the thought of doing it in front of Rosa, which was probably also the point. 

Jake stroked himself in short, rapid, stuttering strokes, spilling over his hand and into his jeans. He moaned involuntarily. Amy looked delighted, which was all that mattered.

Rosa was looking out the window. Jake remembered they were still on a stakeout. Shit.

"Our guy is out there," Rosa said abruptly, grabbing her gun. "This isn't part of the scene. Get moving!"

"Fuuuuuuuck," Jake swore, grabbing his gun and badge and running after her. He knew he had no time to change. If he got out there in time, then there wouldn't be any 'incident' that he had to explain, not to the squad, not -- shit! -- to Holt --

Jake charged out into the night, a beautiful, lovesick, nasty mess.

**Author's Note:**

> every time this gets a like my lil' pervert heart grows wings <3


End file.
